Once upon a time two girls
by Matli
Summary: "Oh, no, dear, no mistake, I don't want the little blonde demon for myself. At her 18th birthday she will marry Regina..." Cora Mills and the Kings(Snow and James) engage their daughters, Regina and Emma. How will it end? AU.( I'm looking for a beta reader, and I can't find one, if you want to work with me in this story tell me please, PM)


**Disclaimer: **Regina, Emma, OUAT etc are not mine.

The grammar, sintaxis etc etc errors yeap, those are mine.

This story is the english version of one of my stories, I'm trying to write in english, I don't know if I have succeded, but at least I try, and maybe you like it ;)

It's totally **AU**, superAU, I'm warning you, totally totally xD

And Big Red is a famous american horse, I named Regina's horse after him.

I don't know how the british, american, canadian... babies talk, so I've imagined it.

Enjoy it (or not)

Mat

* * *

**Once upon a time...twi girls  
**

**1-The beginning. 25 years ago.  
**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far far away land, that everybody knows about but only children know that it really exist. Were two sweet girls with their destiny set by desperate parents and a power anxious witch.

The two girls could not be more different one from each other:

Regina; the oldest one of only six years old, was a educated child with refined manners, her hair and eyes were as dark as the night and she had the gift of magic. She had learned since baby to obey her mother orders, the power anxious witch, but she still could not help to feel abandoned: her daddy never positioned in her favor, and her mother no matter how much she did, did not seem to love her even a little bit, so Regina sought refuge in the only two beings who loved her; Daniel, the young stable boy, and her also young colt, barely a year old that she had helped to born. That was a story that Regina told to everyone who paid attention.

The other kid, Emma, was even younger, just 3 years old, but she already showed signs; she was an unruly child and she would become an indomitable woman. Emma was everything that Regina wasn't: blonde hair, always scrambled because she was always running and playing, blue-green eyes and fair skin, clear inheritance of Snow White Queen, her mother. She was always playing, laughing; always making her parents and tutors lost them cool. However she was the darling of the kingdom, all the adults in the court of the Kings couldn't avoid pampering her, and everyday Emma learned new forms to get affection from everyone.

But destiny sometimes, even living in TFL, is cruel. And that cruel fate was the one that led the desperate Queen Snow White and James "Charming" to talk with the Witch, better known as Cora Mills.

The war with the ogres had worsened over time. What was hoped to be a small battle regarding the dispute of one remote region of the kingdom had become a war of epic proportions when the ogres began gain ground with some mysteriously well organized attacks.

The army of the Kingdom began to decimate in number alarmingly, casualties were increasing daily, deserters too. And with the fall of the defenses, come the death of hundreds, if not thousands of civilians. Nothing seemed be able to confront the impending catastrophe, but the Kings still were having hope: "_The good side always win" _was their motto, their only light at the end of the tunnel. But even the forces and hopes of so-called goods sometimes fail, reason why the Kings decided to visit the only person who could help them.

* * *

"Good morning your Majesties, what brings you to my humble abode?" Cora asked with false modesty aware of the problem that was affecting the kingdom, as she opened the door of her nothing humble abode. "Go through, go, do you want a drink? We have the best cider in the Kingdom."

"Nothing, we don't want nothing. You know perfectly why we are here" Snow answered, still angry about having to make deals with such a witch, pun intended.

"Good. Well, then let's go directly to my office." Cora replied tasting the great deal that she could make with that _real _visit. Maybe she even earned her own title that so many years had been craving.

But oh… In that moment the witch stopped looking at Snow White and she found the _Big lottery _prize: Emma; the sweet smiling little girl that was peeping behind her father's legs.

" Hi little girl. And who is this pretty girl? " Cora said displaying her theatrical skills.

"I'm Emma, and I'm thee yearz old" replied the blonde girl still holding her father's leg.

"Hello Princess Emma, do you want to play with my daughter Regina while I talk with daddy and mammy?" The witch asked again with a smile from ear to ear thinking about the deal that she would obtain with the visit. The girl had changed everything, the Mills would not obtain the title, they would get the crown if she used well that opportunity.

" Can mommy?, I wanna play!" The little girl said happier.

The trip had not been especially long, but in the eyes of a child every trip seemed lengthy. Her parents had not wanted to leave her in palace, they were not distrustful, but the Kings preferred not to lose sight of their small blonde demon.

"Al right honey, but only for a while, after our meeting we must return to the castle, I do not want anger, ¿ok?"

"Yez"

"Regina honey, we have guest, come here and say hello!"

Almost instantly, as if by magic, the girl appeared, perfectly dressed and with her long black hair in a braid. Regina went to greet the Kings as her mother had taught her when a small blonde hair tornado pounced on her, excited with the idea of playing with a new friend.

"Im Emma, let's play!"

"He… Hello" Regina said still recovering from the sock. She could not help smiling at the insistence of the other girl who already was pulling her hand to go outside the house.

"Emma let Regina breathe a bit!" reproached the Queen embarrassed with the behavior of her little Tasmanian demon.

"Don't worry, woman, they are just kids, I'm sure that Emma is looking forward to playing." Cora said smiling theatrically.

The girls left the house with the insistent pull of the blonde. Regina was excited to be able to play with another kid and she didn't even know what to do: Regina knew that the girl was the princess, like her mother had insisted so many times that week. Did she have to genuflect, or she should ignore all etiquette lessons and play with Emma like her brain was telling her?

Her doubts were soon dispelled: as soon as they came out Emma stopped dropping the other girl hand and she began to look at Regina seriously.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

" How ol are you?"

"6, and you… princess?" Regina asked doubtfully.

"Thee, and I'm not a princess, I'm Emma."

"Three."

"Mammy also wants me to talk poper… proper…"

"Properly"

"That's it." Emma said happy to be with that smart girl. "You are so clever. Let's play." She ended starting to run while she was screaming laughing to Regina.

* * *

"Your daughter is… a little demon." Cora said allowing herself a brief moment of distraction, while showing the royal couple the way to her office.

"Yes, is a very naughty girl" Snow White admitted, unable to stop smiling. The girl got them into more trouble than she could count, but it was undeniable: her joy was contagious, and everyone loved her.

"Okay." Cora's tone changed drastically. "I think that their Majesties have a problem with the war against the ogres."

**'_Touched and sunk, directly to the issue'_ **James thought, while he placed a reassuring hand on his wife shoulder.

"What can do for you this simple witch?" Cora said with that tone of false modesty that she never was got tired of using and that brought such good results.

"We want your help against the ogres, mention your price." Snow got tired of the false kindness of the witch.

"Direct, I like it, what I want is simple. I… want… your daughter."

"What!?"

"No way!"

The anger of the kings was remarkable, that witch dared to ask their only daughter, and she was still smiling calmly.

"Oh, no, dear, no mistake, I don't want the little Tasman demon for myself. At her 18th birthday she will marry my daughter, and of course Henry and I will receive the nobiliary title that the parents of the Princess's new wife deserve. Think about it dear, I'm going to make some tea.

And without letting them respond, Cora left the room. It was a matter of time, if the Kings were desperate enough to would accept the deal, and they were desperate. They were the good guys; they would give priority to the life of thousands of innocents rather than to their own happiness.

In the office James didn't know what to say. So he waited until his wife talked.

"James…What can we do?" Snow was speechless; she didn't want to decide the future of their baby. '_**She even not speaks well and we will engage her, god!'**_

"We need her help Snow."

"Yes, but engage her… Regina seems like a good girl, but her mother…"

"I'm sure that we can put some conditions."

"Speak, James."

"Well, they can meet each other, if they spend time together, you know, maybe they fall in love. And Regina looks like a good influence for our little blonde demon. We can offer them our castle in the cliffs, is closer than this place, but they will still be living on their own. The Witch would not want to live in our castle where we can control her, but she'll love to live in her own castle."

"Oh James, you're very clever!" Snow looked her husband delighted to see that he was able to make a plan that fast; Emma would be happy to have another girl to play with, and when they grow up they could (maybe) fall in love.

They were discussing the issue for a while; more conditions, some ideas to get the girls spending time together as soon as possible.

After few more minutes Cora arrived with a tea set and a steaming teapot.

"Well dear, what have you decided?" Cora asked unable to hide the smile.

"We accept, but with some conditions; some reasonable conditions." Snow said.

"Go on, dear." Cora answered almost jumping of happiness; her family finally would occupy the position that they deserved.

"Firstly we want your services until our daughters get marry. After that, Regina will follow your labor."

"Okay, I like it, anything else?"

"At the end of your task, your husband and you will enjoy the title of Duke and Duchess."

"Perfect, that's all?"

"And finally, in addition to ease your task we want to offer you our castle in the Riverter cliffs, so our daughter can relate a bit more. I'm sure that a lady like Regina could influence positively in Emma." A castle and a little flattery were never over when negotiating with Cora Mills.

"Anything else, dear?"

"Nothing else."

"Then we have a deal. Let the girls play a little more while we celebrate this new stage with a cup of tea."

* * *

After getting tired running, Regina decided to show to the blond her greatest treasure.

"Come on Emma" Regina said grabbing the other girl's hand.

"Where?"

"I'm going to show you my treasure."

"Ok!"

The girls went to the barn holding hands, where Regina's treasure was waiting: her favorite colt, she loved him with all her might.

He was a great horse, a chestnut, loyal, and playful thoroughbred. Her mother didn't like that Regina hanged out with the horses, but she could not help: that was the only subject where Henry was supporting his little girl.

"Daniel!" Regina called excited to be able to show the horse to her friend.

"Regina,… oh, you have a friend." The young Daniel answered cleaning his hand as he left a stable, then he knelt to look at the girls. "And who is this pretty girl?"

"Emma! Regina is going to show me her treasure, uhm you don't look like a treasure".

"Ha ha ha, no, I'n not her treasure, honey, but I think that you are going to see it soon." Daniel ended as he went to bring Regina's treasure.

The eager colt went to meet his owner; he knew that the girl would give him a snack if he was good. And he liked the girl, therefore he always behaved well.

"Wow! He is soooo small, my daddy's is like thisssssss big." Emma said opening her arms as she watched her friend was stroking the horse's neck.

"He will be a year in a month, I helped in his birth, doesn't it Daniel?" Regina said trying to impress, for some unknown reason, her new friend.

"He is beautiful. Can I touch him, Regina?"

"Sure, come here, he likes when I touch his neck." Regina answered excited seeing that the other girl liked her 'best friend'.

"Hi big boy, you are so pretty, what your name?"

"I have not named him yet."

"Oh, well... he is brown, and… and… When he grow up…he will be big as my daddy's! His name will be _Big Brown!_ Do you like it, Regina?"

Regina could not stop smiling, sure, her horse would be great and she liked the name, therefore she nodded smiling.

"And when he grow up, he will take us wherever we want to play… and… And we will be friends forever and ever!" Emma ended excited, seeing that Emma liked the name she had chosen.

* * *

But the fun time ended when Emma's parents called her telling that they were returning to the castle.

"Say goodbye to your friend darling."

"Regina can come? Is my friend." the blonde replied grabbing the hand of her new friend, unintentionally releasing.

"No honey, but she will come soon to see us." Snow White said thoughtfully. _**'Oh, yes, she will come, her mother**__**will not be delayed**__**a single day. I hope that Regina remains as good as now, and they may have a happy ending."**_

"Goodbye Regina, I will wait you! Come sooon!"

"Goodbye Emma." Regina answered without that they would see each other soon, and in a few years they would spend all their life together.

TBC


End file.
